Images
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: The babygate was hard for all of them, but not as hard for Finn and Quinn. Now that it's over, they're back to their old lives, more or less. Now it's up to them to either remember the distinct image or to bury the memories. It's Blue, read and review!


I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Exams rolled through the week, so study, study, study! And I'm extremely happy that summer finally commenced! Here's a new story, a Finn/Quinn one! Read and review, and remember: I need more than 5 reviews so that I could update this one quicker! :D I am so demanding :))

PS: Sorry if I haven't uploaded Puck's Other Girl and The Grave. I keep on forgetting the beggining but the ending is stuck in my head! Yes, my brain is weird XD. But not to fear! I can do this!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story.

* * *

Through the solemn halls of William McKinley High School echoes nothing but a silent breeze. The place seems deserted, but a faint, sweet voice started to fill the air, coming from a certain room. The voice belonging to a beloved member of Glee club and ex-Cheerio aka former Sue Sylvester snake harpy.

**Ain't nobody gonna treat you better**

**Ain't nobody gonna touch you better**

**Ain't nobody gonna love you better**

**Boy, than I am**

**Than I am**

**I just want you to know**

**Baby I love you so**

**There is no need to go lookin' for nothin more**

**Cause I've got everything you'll ever need right here**

**But if you feel that you need to leave**

**Just know—**

"Q, you're still here?" Rachel said as she widened to open the door more. Quinn snapped her head to her from the piano bench.

"Oh, hey Rach." The ex-Cheerio responded with a shaky smile and mildly flipped a portion of her golden locks.

"What's up?" She casually asked as she took her place next to her friend.

"Nothing much." Quinn shrugged as she stared at the keys of the piano. She felt a warm hand cover her shoulder and slightly flinched, not too noticeable for Rachel.

"You were singing about him again, weren't you Quinn?"

_Curse you Rachel. _She faked a laugh and turn to face her intelligent friend.

"What? Of course not! I was just warming up my voice. You and your little conclusions!" She retorted with a childish voice, playfully wagging her finger and scrunched her nose.

The usually optimistic Rachel Berry put on a _don't-put-on-a-dumb-blonde-act-even-though-you-have-the-hair-'cause-it-never-works-'cause-I-try-to-do-it-before_ look.

"Quinn Fabray, tell me the truth. You became a terrible liar after you put baby Drizzle for adoption—"

The former cheerleader cut her in mid-sentence by sadly shrugging off her friend's hand and sighed as she slumped down, bringing down her fragile barrier.

Rachel draped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a one-arm hug, both girls closing their eyes and breathing in.

"I'm so sorry, Q. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," Quinn sniffled as she nodded her head towards her friend. "I know you didn't mean to say it."

"Maybe I should back off from the subject." She gently rubbed her delicate shoulder as she continued, "Unless, you want to talk about it to make you feel better."

As weird as it sounded, Rachel made a good point. It wasn't right for Quinn to lock up all her emotions just because Finn left her. This type of thing comes naturally in teenagers, problem is that the cause of it is more serious that the rest: finding out that Finn wasn't the real father, but Puck is. What kills her more is that Finn and Puck have patched up everything and never spoke of it again, which is atrociously unfair.

"It hurts Rachel, knowing that you made a mistake and feel utterly ashamed of what you did but people still look down on you with judgement and loathe." Quinn let her forehead fall on her friend's shoulder, small sobs escaping her usually sparkling eyes.

"Well, I couldn't blame them. What you did was irreversible and hurt a lot of people." Rachel said, trying to comfort her.

"Whose side are you on?!" Quinn exclaimed as she tore away her head from Rachel's shoulder. Before she can explain and apologize, Quinn let herself continue her story in a more horrendous tone.

"You'll never understand what I'm going through! Seeing daggers stare at you, people making ridiculous comments about you, hearing every parent that you meet say that you're an inadequate witch and letting your name drop from the top! I never go to sleep not thinking that they're right. I let myself get drunk and did such an immature act!" She stood up and started to walk around the room angrily. Rachel propped herself by swinging her legs around, facing Quinn as she paces about.

"Now I see the guy that I truly loved wandering around the school flirting with skanks and in return they fawn over him. Letting him be your worse fear, a guy who just struts in school feeling like he was king of the world. He used to be so sweet, humble, a little goofy but all in all that was what I loved about him. I loved him, Rach, I loved him!" Quinn finished as she just dropped down and trembled in anger and frustration. Rachel quickly went to her and gave her an assuring hard, feeling her vibrate like that was breaking her heart.

"Q, I got to know," Rachel started, gently stroking her tender hair. "Did you really mean everything you just expressed?"

Quinn slightly pulled away, her face strained with a trail of her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot eyes, screaming of pain and heartache. "Of course I did, why would I lie something about that?" Her voice was cracking as she crumbled again in the arms of her friend.

Rachel placed her chin on her depressed colleague and sighed gently.

"Well you see, I heard that you loved him." She whispered but stressed the 'd'. She felt her close friend gasp against her.

"That's why I'm asking." She pulled away enough for her to see Quinn's shocked and sad face. She placed both her hands on each shoulder and gave them a short squeeze.

"Do you really mean that? That you loved him? Or that you still love him?"

Quinn new her answer to the question, but couldn't bring it up to her friend. She ducked her head, sucking her lip nervously.

Rachel reached up and cupped her friend's chin and softly smiled at her. "Tell me, Quinn."

She let out a big sigh before responding, "Of course I do. And I would give anything to let Finn feel the same way again."

"Then tell him. It's not bad to take a risk, like me. I took a risk with Noah and look what happened."

"You guys are glued to the hip." Quinn said with a small smile and a brief giggle, which was joined by Rachel.

"Now there's the Quinn I know and love." She let her hands drop to her lap and let her smile fade away. "But in all seriousness, you should talk to him, okay?"

Quinn gave another smile before looking at her friend straight in the eye with a sad smile. "I'll think about it."

They both stood up and walked towards the chairs. Rachel let Quinn sit down on one of them as she grabbed her bag. She pulled out a packet of tissue, a bottle of water and a pouch filled with make-up products.

"Why, I didn't know Miss Berry brings make-up to school." Quinn joked at the sight of her friend preparing the make-up.

"Well, when you're with Kurt, you'll pick up few things." She chuckled as she took the water and poured a small amount of water on a piece of tissue.

She started to dab the tissue around Quinn's face, trying to wipe away the ruined mascara. After that, she crunched up the tissue and placed in inside her bag. She grabbed another one and gently wiped her friend's lips and placed the tissue inside her bag when she was done. Rachel began to apply some faint purple eye shadow then put some eyeliner on her friend. She brought out some pink blush and smoothly brushed the colour on her friends, admiring the make-up suited her very well.

"There you go, Quinn. You're all done." She proudly said and took out a pocket mirror and gave it to her client.

Quinn saw herself, fresh and glowing. "Rachel, I look amazing fantastic! Maybe you should open a salon when we're out of school. I get dibs being the manager!"

"No fair! I wanted to be the manager!"

"Oh no. You can't be stuck behind a desk all day. Even here, you can't sit still for more than 5 minutes during glee club!" Quinn playfully stuck her tongue out and laughed with the giggling Rachel Berry.

"Quinn Fabray, I officially hire you be the manager of my salon!" Rachel declared while laughing, but then stopped as she looked down confusedly. "Wait, that didn't come out right." They stared at each other for a few moments before bursting out in laughter again.

The minutes flew by as the best friends chatted about salons and management. Even though she kept a smile throughout all their conversations, Quinn was still considering Rachel's suggestion. It can either be a win-win situation: he loves her too so they can be together again. Or, a lose-lose one: he still despises her and he'll never speak a word to her ever again.


End file.
